Brendan's Pokémon Adventure!
Brendan's Pokémon Adventure is a fanfiction based in the Pokémon World. Plot Setting Brendan is on a Pokémon Adventure with his Pokémon! Together they go around the 8 regions Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, The Sevii Isands, Orre, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, encountering new Pokémon, new Rivals, and new adventures! Story Chapter 01: Let's Begin! Brendan McDarby is a 15 year old boy, he wakes up in Pallet Town. He goes to Professor Oak's Laboratory with Blue, a year old kid, Brendan picks Charmander while Blue picks Squirtle, Brendan and Blue have a Pokémon Battle, Brendan loses because of Tail Whip. Chapter 02: Jessie And James Attack! Brendan goes to Viridian City, he picks up a package at the Pokémart then stays the night at the Pokémon Center. He then takes the package to Professor Oak, he gives him and Blue a Pokédex and 5 Pokéballs. Brendan goes to Route 1 and catches a Pidgey, Brendan attempts to fight Cooltrainer Brad, and is obliterated by his Ryhorn. He goes to the Pokémon Center and gets told off by Nurse Joy. That night, Team Rocket Attacks, Jessie sends out her Ekans while James sends out his Koffing, Nurse Joy sends out her Chansey and Brendan takes his Charmander out of the emergency room to help her, Team Rocket swear to get revenge on Brendan by taking his Charmander. Chapter 03: Forest Frenzy Brendan thanks Nurse Joy and goes off to Viridian Forest, he finds a Weedle, he catches it using his Pidgey, he then encounters a trainer named Thomas, who sends out his Metapod, Brendan wins with Weedle, after 3 trainers, Brendan's Weedle evolves into a Kakuna. Chapter 04: Brock Rock! Brendan leaves the forest, he enters Pewter City, where he stays the night at the Pokémon Center. he then goes to the Pokémon Gym, where he meets Brock, the Gym Leader, Brendan sends out Pidgey, while Brock sends out Geodude, Pidgey is defeated almost instantly. Brendan sends out Kakuna, and tells it to Harden, this makes it invincible to Geodude's attacks, Geodude eventually tires out, Kakuna evolves into Beedrill. Brock brings out Onix, which crushes Beedrill, Brendan sends out Charmander, he tells Charmander to use Ember, and much to Brendan's luck, Charmander uses it, however it does nothing. Brock tells Onix to use Tackle, Charmander barely dodges, Brendan tells Charmander to use Scratch on it's eyes, Charmander successfully does it, blinding Onix. Brendan then tells Charmander to set the fire alarm off, Charmander uses Ember to set the wall on fire which sets the sprinklers off, thus weakening both Pokémon, Brendan tells Charmander to use scratch one last time, Charmander does it, Onix is taken out, and Brendan wins the Boulder Badge. Chapter 05: Mt. Moon Brendan enters Mt. Moon, where a scientist is about to blow it up! He rencounters Jessie and James, along with other Team Rocket Grunts, they decide to defeat Brendan by taking his Charmander, Brendan wins against Team Rocket, Brendan is thanked with a Helix Fossil, before he goes to Cerulean City, he catches an Ekans, Mt. Moon is not saved, but the Pokémon dug deep and were saved. Chapter 06: Cerulean Chaos Brendan gets to Cerulean City, where he once again stays at the Pokémon Center, he makes it to the Gym, where the gym leader Misty is absent, a trainer who works at gym gives him a Cascade Badge, Brendan accepts the badge and leaves the gym. Brendan goes to stay at the Pokémon Center, where he talks about the Cascade Badge he was given, Misty overhears this, and tells Brendan off for accepting it, later that day, Brendan challenges Misty, when an explosion happens, it's Team Rocket! An 11 year old's Nidoran (Male) is successfully stolen, or maybe it had been if Brendan had'nt interfered, Brendan takes out the grunts, and soon encounters Jessie and James, Both Brendan and Jessie bring out their Ekans, Jessie tells her Ekans to use Poison Sting, Brendan also tells his Ekans to use Posion Sting, hilarity ensues as Jessie gets irritated, Brendan continues to imitate Jessie. Jessie eventually ragequits after more imatating. James brings out Koffing, Brendan brings out Charamander, Brendan tells Charmander to use Ember, it makes Koffing explode, thus both Pokémon faint, Brendan brings back his Charmander, while James brings back his Koffing, Jessie and James run off with the Nidoran (Male), because Misty accidently helped them, the kid punches Misty and runs off... Chapter 07: Cerulean Chaos Brendan goes back to Cerulean City, he fights Misty with his Pokémon, Misty brings out Staryu, while brendan brings out Ekans, Misty orders Staryu to use Tackle, Brendan orders Ekans to use Poison Sting, Ekans fails to Poison Staryu, Staryu's Tackle hits Ekans, Brendan then tells Ekans to use Wrap, Ekans crushes Staryu's gem, Misty brings back Staryu, then brings out Starmie. Brendan returns Ekans and brings out Pidgey, he tells Pidgey to use Peck on Starmie, Starmie uses Harden, Pidgey crashes into Starmie's gem, Starmie is barely hurt by the attack, Pidgey falls into the water because of rebound, Brendan attempts to return Pidgey, but cannot, Misty tells Starmie to use Tackle, Starmie KOs Pidgey, Brendan returns Pidgey. Brendan brings back Ekans, he tells Ekans to use Poison Sting, this hits Starmie, and thus poisons it, Misty tells Starmie to use BubbleBeam, it hits Ekans, Brendan brings back Ekans, and brings out Beedrill. Brendan tells Beedrill to use Fury Attack, it hits 3 times, Starmie is almost beaten, Brendan then tells Beedrill to use Twinneedle, it KOs Starmie, Team Rocket attacks again, Team Rocket uses a DNA changer device to turn the water into stone, they take Brendan's Beedrill, and get away, Misty tells the annoyed Brendan that he'll get his Beedrill back one day... she gives him the Cascade Badge and Brendan leaves for Vermillion City. Development Back in 2011, Brendan's Pokémon Adventure was one of Brendan's many ideas, it was decided to be like the anime, Brendan would have been Ash Kectchum, alongside his two best friends at his school he was attending at the time, with Land Before Time characters as his Kanto/Orange Island Friends, Sonic Characters as his Johto friends, My Little Pony characters as his Hoenn/Sinnoh friends, and Rio characters as his Unova friends, and Ichy and Dil from Land Before Time IV were going to be the Team Rocket Trio , every region would have had at least 1 cover of "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin, Brendan would have started with a Dratini, it would have evolved into a Dragonairafter "Bulbasaur And The Hidden Village" and a Dragoniteat "The Ghost Of Maiden's Peak " Brendan would have sent his Butterfreeto Professor Oak, and got a free Vulpix, Oak would have been sent A HUNDRED AND TWENTY TAUROS in "The Legend Of Dratini" because the 4 trainers would have caught 30 Tauros each, and Brendan would have lost in the Indigo Plateau Conference, just like Ash did, Brendan would have caught Suicune in Johto and Groudon in Hoenn. Brendan's Pokémon Adventure made it's first physical appearance on September the 2nd 2013 as a follow up to Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix, Brendan's Pokémon Adventure would have had Brendnan regain the Modelatrix after Kanto.this was changed after Brendan quit watching Ben 10: Omniverse and began watching Kimba The White Lion. On September the 18th, Brendan decided on the anime idea, he watched the anime, and quit watching after "Hoenn Alone" and "Pokémon Heroes", knowing he wouldn't be able to survive without changing the episodes and Movies so he seemed like a weak main character, such as lying to people about drugging their Pokémon and making them feel bad for winning, making them cry, and more... No longer wanting it to be an anime, Brendan decided on a manga, which was dropped due to lack of drawing abilities, and then it was going to be a romhack, this was also dropped because of lack of coding abilities. On November the 29th 2013, Brendan decided on a fanfiction of his own version of the Pokémon world, fanfiction.net was the best fanfiction site, but he held back after thinking the people were gonna be asking him about the dissapearance of "Pokéaccident", Brendan finally uploaded the first chapter of the story onto fanfiction.net on December the 10th 2013, Brendan has many ideas for the show, such as a new concept known as Pokécheats, and other stuff, for more info, check Spoilers (Brendan's Pokémon Adventure). Characters Debuts in Kanto *Brendan McDarby *Blue *Professor Oak *Nurse Joy *Cooltrainer Brad *Jessie *James *Team Rocket's Meowth *Thomas *Misty Category:Fanfiction